War of Vengeance: Total Annihilation
__TOC__ Part 1 One month had passed, Seireitei, 9:30 pm. Sayoko ran through the streets in the pitch black of the night. She had heard the alarm and sprinted into a dash towards her house. Only a small bit left, getting closer, getting closer... CRASH Sayoko fell to the ground, whimpering as she crawled into a dark corner. It's just the Shinigami, probably routi-'' '''BANG' Sayoko was now panicking. Shouting. Screaming. Praying. "HELP ME!" She cried, as a huge, grey face peered down at her. She held her breath, it's eyes too suited to light to see. Yet... "Somebody, help me! It's a Daemon!" Sayoko was now crying, her mother was at home. She had been asked to get some food from the local market, then the sky turned black, it was as if time had shunted itself forward. They had arrived. "HELP ME, HELP ME!" Sayoko cried as she hid, with her eyes watering and her clothes in a state. She had ripped her clothes to form a cloth, to wipe her eyes and see clearer. She heard loud-footsteps and then was suddenly in the air. She struggled in what was known to be known as a giant hand, "Please, someone help me..." She whispered. She was thrown, the hand being accompanied by a loud roar, and she hit the ground. So this is death, she thought. "Why are you looking so down, you're not dead, it's just your local neighbourhood hero." She was being carried by a ghost in black clothes. It had a gauntlet on it's right hand that glowed with a dull radiance. "Name's Shiroi, Daemon-Hunter." The figure placed Sayoko on the floor and bolted towards the Daemon, now in plain sight. Shiroi glided through the air while reminiscing his training: The titans were the low-level daemons you encountered first, but tonight I sense something greater, virtue. Each Daemon can use a certain '''sin.' A shikai of sorts. Their equivalent to bankai, used by virtues and higher, are based on the punishment for their sins.'' That was what Shiroi had been told. The Virtue swung it's blade, the height of a house, at Shiroi's moving body. He punched the air with his gauntlet and the blade cracked in half, and the Daemon burst in half as Shiroi punched it's iron chest. "Don't worry girl." Shiroi said as he landed on the ground, "What's your name?" "Sayoko." The girl replied. "That's a pretty name, now, why don't you show me your house is and I'll take you there." Sayoko pointed to her left, down a large street and SHiroi picked her up, then in an instant, they were in front of her house. "Run inside and don't open these doors. Monsters are coming!" Shiroi said as the girl ran up the door-steps and enterd the house. When he heard a door-bolt click, he turned towards a wave of small hellish figures, minions, the weakest humanoids. He whispered: "Isshun..." and appeared behind one of the small wretchlings. He punched the back of the daemon, right between it's collarbones and then sent a jab to the chin of another minion. He sent an uppercut to another one and a high knee to the 4th. All so fun, ''he thought, eliminating threats. This is what that month was for, this is what it's gonna be like. Then, while sending an elbow to the shoulder blade of the 5th, the idea struck him, ''I'm no longer human. I can stay in the Seireitei for years on end, and I can't be destroyed by the Kotosu, that means I can train in th Dangai and come back. If I get a high enough vote, I can form a division solely dedicated to hunting Daemons. He finished linking his train of thought when something hit him. He stood up, brushed it off and continued to beat all the minions to a pulp. Seireitei, 9:56 pm Shiroi was now running. Towards Shunsui's private quarters. He whispered isshun, once again, and started teleporting between spaces. He reached the Quarters after a whole 6 minutes of flash stepping. He opened the door and saw all the Captains gathered in a room. Shinji turned and said, "Ahh! Shiroi! You're ba-" "No time to talk, I want Byakuya and Renji t to come with me." "Why should they go with you?" "Because... I need them outside, now." Shunsui now joined the conversation, "I don't remember giving you permission to call captains out of my meetings." "And I never gave you permission to give my body to the Zero Division!" "Shiroi, I apologise for that, but right now we have a crisis! Larger daemons are here!" "They aren't daemons." "Excuse me, what?" "They are hollows." "How? They are nowhere near as weak as hol-" "-They are hollows! I would know best since this damned hogyoku turned me into one of them!" Silence. No sound. The loud footsteps of the virtues stopped and two shinigami stormed into the room. Blood on their hands. One stood by the door and spoke, with a considerable fatigue to his voice, "Captain-Commander. A daemon with a huge level of power just broke in! He is about the same size as-" A splurge of red covered the white canvas, of uniforms. He walked in to the room and immediately Shiroi ran, with rage in his eyes. He lunged straight at his chest, and shouted, "Sin, release!" A flash, of black, filled the room, and lingered. No sight, sound, feel, smell or speech could be picked up in the void, "Pitch Black Devil / ピッチブラック悪魔!" It came back, the sound, slowly, as a flash of a blade swept down towards the ground. "Well done, son of Lucifer. But do you really think that a sin alone can beat a Prince." He said, sarcastic in tone. "I couldn't care less what you think. I came here because you visited the king and made a declaration of war. I will not let you harm anyone, Belphegor." Light, seeped through the darkness and a figure, reddish in colour, the size of Shiroi was split in half with on the floor, and Shiroi had no armour any longer, just shinigami robes and a heavy gauntlet. Sui-Feng had seen it, the moment the dim glow filled the room, she had seen Shiroi's face, and the small, hidden smile that lay open it. A monster that hungers for blood she thought before reminding herself about the man that helped her train when she was helpless, fought with her while injured and defended her when offended, yet she still thought of the horror in his eyes. "We have a big problem now." Shiroi said with a panic in his voice. "What?" Shunsui responded. "That daemon. Was a prince, Beelzebub. Me killing him might have just got the other 6 princes to come after me." "Why is that such a problem" Shiroi chuckled, "All 6 of them together, is crazy. two of them together are at the level of aizen, but 6! That's the whole of the Seireitei, gone!" "Wait, but if you need 5 other people to fight, why not us?" "That's simple, reiatsu doesn't harm daemons." "Then how did you defeat that o-" "-Every daemon is born with their own energy. it's known as Akumatsu, you shinigami have none. There's only one way for you to obta-" "What is it! If what you say is true, then the Gotei 13 has no chance, but you just said there is one way." "Yes... it requires 5 of you in a circle." At that moment, Shunsui, Jūshirō, Zaraki, Renji and Byakuya formed a circle around Shiroi. He then tossed a piece of rope to each of them and collected the other ends, he tied the ends and held them in his palm. "Do not let go of that rope under any circumstance," He warned them, "Now we start!" Shiroi began collecting akumatsu in his body and directed it through his hand, then the rope. No effect. he then poured more of his akumatsu into the ropes. No effect. Shiroi soon became worried and then... BANG A section of the wall was wiped clean off as six shadows jumped into the room. Zaraki hit one, sent him flying, "I feel alive!" He screamed as the daemonic power settled into his body. His eyes glowed a fiery red and he ran into the d=figure he had just punched, now pressed against a wall, and broke the wall as they both flew out of the building. Good. It worked Shiroi thought as the rest of the 5 captains ran towards a shadow each. The 7 princes of hell. Then he saw him. the monster that had not been touched by a single captain. He began his strode towards Shiroi and breached the gap of space in an instant. Damn! Shiroi cursed as he spun, swinging his sword at the ghost. Of all the times to show up he does it now. the most powerful of them all, Lucifer, king of daemons. Lucifer dodged the blade and swung his own, upwards, almost catching Shiroi's left eye. "Daemonic sin, release!" Shiroi shouted but no black filled the room, it didn't work! "That's a splendid sin you have. But I repelled it. For I have not come hear to fight and die like my fellow brothers." "So why not go and help them?" "Because they are foolish. You are not. Beezlebub declared war on you. Not me. And for that reason I would like you to train under me." "What!" "You heard what I said full well. You either join me, once the other princes are dead," Lucifer's tone then took a drastic change, "OR... I kill you and destroy the Seireitei as you know it." "Fine. My answer is"